


The first attempt

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [38]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: It had been relatively peaceful for too long. Something had been bound to happen.





	The first attempt

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-16 06:00am to 06:24am

When the alarm went off Sanada wasn't very surprised - after all there were always people reckless enough to try - and fell into well trained action immediately. 

Arriving at Seiichi's office however, he was greeted with the knowledge that this must have been an inside job.

The office was completely destroyed. Here and there even some things burning and the smoke made his eyes want to water. 

"Yukimura!"

Cursing under his breath, Sanada began to search methodically, knowing anything else would be futile. 

He finally found the other man buried behind several curtains, unconscious and looking worse for wear.

While his men dealt with the office itself and others with the grounds, Sanada carefully extracted Yukimura from the fallen debris and carried him into safety.

As soon as he would get confirmation that Yukimura would be alright, there would be hell to pay.

*

When Yukimura woke it was hours later and to the worried eyes of his sensei, who smiled gratefully.

"Welcome back."

Testing how much his muscles answered back to him, Yukimura grimaced before settling down again.

Tezuka, knowing exactly what his patient was up to, held up a hand.

"It will come back. You're not hurt badly. Except for a light concussion you were pretty lucky actually. Please give it a few more hours as precaution and then I'll let you leave again."

Yukimura nodded, not sure if he wanted to challenge sensei on this but then remembered something. 

"Where's Genichirou?"

His voice sounded startled and even fearful, making Tezuka soothe him with a few well-placed touches.

"He's fine. The goal this time was your office. You unfortunately happened to be in it. Sanada and his men are still checking the grounds and the people who might have had access to your office."

Tezuka hadn't been sure about the last part but Yukimura would have found out sooner than later anyway.

"The people who had access? That would make it a mole."

The thought alone made his skin crawl. Who would dare to play two sides in his own home?

"Sanada-san believes so, yes."

Noticing the honorific, Yukimura's demeanor tuned down again. His face relaxing back into lines Tezuka already knew. 

"I'm sorry, Kunimitsu. I didn't mean to startle you."

Tezuka tried to make it unimportant with a gesture but failed. 

"I just haven't seen this side of you yet. I know it had to be there but I…"

"Apology accepted."

Tezuka smiled. Leave it to Yukimura to understand without words. Sanada was a lucky man.

"Right. Now, please rest a bit more. I'll be over there at the desk and if any news comes in, I'll wake you immediately."


End file.
